Auto Correct
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: Tori receives a strange text from Jade. -NOT PART OF LAKE FIC SERIES- *Jori one shot*
1. Intro

Auto correct

**A/N: Every Jori fan has seen that picture where Tori and Jade are texting each other about 'hanging out', right? If not, it's posted below. I've seen it on, like, Google and stuff. And on a website full of awesome Jori stuff that's way cool! Anyway, I was just thinking… what if THAT was the start of my next fanfiction?**

**This is probably gonna be one of those short ones, like 'Hypnotism' and 'Play Date Alternative Ending' were.**

**Told from Tori Vega's POV.**

Jade (Green Text): Heyy girl, wanna come over and makeout? I'm so bored :(  
Tori (White Text): *smiling* Yeah but are you sure? What about Beck?  
Jade (Green Text): Shit, I was supposed to type hangout! But wait. Would you actually do that with me? :O


	2. Auto Correct

Would I? I sat there and questioned this as I read over her response again. I knew it was a typo, and I was just kidding when I responded to her, but now she seemed serious.

"Tori!" My sister calls.

"What!"

She yells at me to take dinner out of the oven.

"Why can't you just get it yourself!" I yell up to her.

"Because you're already down stairs!"

Jeez! She's too lazy to walk down the steps yet she has the energy to yell at me? That's Trina, though. I look to my phone one last time before tossing it on the couch and dragging myself to the kitchen.

Jade could wait.

Still her text persisted to taunt my mind as I sat and ate dinner. Jade couldn't have been serious, right? I mean, it's hard to read the subtexts in, well, texts… I know that from when I texted her. Jade very possibly doesn't know if I was just kidding or not.

I was thinking about how to respond. If she did think I was being serious, then 'jk' would be a really rude answer. I didn't want to sound _too_ serious though, incase SHE was just kidding. Oh, why does this have to be so hard?

"Tori, you've barely touched your food." My mom comments, noticing my partially bitten taco.

It's best I think nothing of it, I guess. I'll see Jade tomorrow at school, and if she acts like nothing happened, then I guess-

My ring tone was blaring from the couch, interrupting my train of thought.

"Oh, Tori! You're phone's-" Trina starts.

"I know my phone is ringing!" I snap back, and give her an angry look.

Of course, Jade.

I answer, but let her speak first.

"Vega."

Yeah, that's Jade alright.

"So are we hanging out or not?" The agitated girl asks from the other side of the phone.

"I guess." I respond.

She hangs up after that. Just when I thought things couldn't get any more puzzling… Just when I thought I still had time…

"Who was that hun?" My mom asks.

"Jade." I explain. "I'm going over to her house, okay?" I tell her, and start toward the door.

"What about the rest of your-"

"Give it to Trina!" I call, then shut the door behind me after grabbing my jacket.

Jade's house wasn't far. It was close enough to walk to, which is the most probable explanation I could derive on why the bitter girl felt it necessary to call me. That, AND the fact that she's quote-unquote 'bored', and she's _probably_ already called everyone else first, but they all turned her down. Everyone else consisting of Cat and Andre, since she's scared off all her other real friends.

That's just my guess, though.

"Tori." The demonic girl greets.

She opened the door before I could even knock. Her hand was raised above her head, grabbing onto the side of the door, with her other hand perched to her hip. She smiled at me in a way that made my spine tingle. What's even more concerning was the fact that neither of her parents cars were in the driveway; she could easilly kill me if she wanted to without anyone ever knowing.

"You, uh… wanted to hang out?" I say nervously.

She doesn't respond at first. After a few more moments of awkward silence… "Come in."

She lead me to her room, which had some loud metallic music playing. I don't know why I even bothered to show up, it's not like she deserves to have me come over after the way she's treated me.

"Want something to drink?" She offers, opening a mini fridge under her nightstand.

Diet Coke, Crystal Light, Diet Pepsi…

"Um, that's okay." I respond. "I'll pass."

She shrugs and takes a juice box for herself.

I was perfectly content standing in the middle of her room, but she seemed persistent in having me 'relax' and such. She told me I was acting tense, and forced me to have a seat.

I slowly lower myself to the edge of her bed, and sit upright. She plops down next to me and slouches back against the wall, taking me with her.

"Isn't that better?"

…

I couldn't have been there for more than five minutes until she finally brought up our recent text conversation.

"So you never answered my question." She said.

Unlike before, I _knew_ what she was talking about. I pretended as if I didn't, though.

"Um, yes. I'm perfectly comfortable."

"That's not what I meant." The bitter girl sighs, then leans in closer to me. "And you know it."

She'd spun herself to her side now and took my cheek in her palm. I was looking her in the eyes with no way out this time.

"I-it…" I stutter. "Jade I was just kidding. I knew it was a typo." I admit.

Her poised actions didn't falter though, she still gripped my face and kept her smile.

"That's not what I asked you either."

We were face to face, and the scent of her kiwi gloss flew up my nostrils, almost intoxicating me.

"Would you, or would you not, make out with me?" She reiterates. Her words were harsh at first, but ended in a lighter tone.

…would I?

I couldn't find the words to respond, though. I found myself babbling random stutters without anything audible coming from my lips until she'd pulled me forward and answered the question for me.

I felt like my thoughts were scrambling as I felt her tongue enter my mouth. She grasped her hands tighter around my face while she lapped at my tongue, scraped the inside of my cheek, and eventually I fell backward once consumed by the feeling.

She delved much deeper now with gravity on her side, and stretched her lips further apart like she was going to swallow me as she pressed her hips into mine. Her body was reacting strongly to the excitement, and soon I realized I was too.

Finally she pulls away, a string of saliva connecting our lower lip before it breaks and drizzles back into my mouth.

"yes…" I sigh, still laying on her bed in a light-headed state.

She smiles again, and begins toward me again for seconds.

I put my hand up to block her.

"Wait." I breath. My eyes were shut.

"Tori…" Jade moans at my halting attempts.

"You still haven't answered _my_ question." I state.

She looked as though she was thinking about what it is I may have asked her. It's almost as if she looked a little panicked too, like the sooner she answered, the sooner we could-

"What question?" She finally gives, not willing to wait any longer.

She was still hovering over me, her hands next to each side of my shoulders as she held herself up for supports. The lower half of her body was still stuck to mine, though.

"What about Beck?" I sigh.

"What about him?" She responds.

Caught off guard, Jade takes advantage of my shock to fall onto me and begin kissing me again. I only attempt to push her off for a second before settling down and allowing her to continue. I found myself wrapping my arms around her; taking hold of the back of her head and pulling her closer to me.

I wanted her so bad.

"Jade…" I moan from between her lips.

She presses even harder into me, my words provoking her passionate behavior.

"Jade I…" I pause. "I want…"

"What do you want Tori?" She breaths. Her eyes were still closed, and she continued to work her tongue in my mouth.

I let her kiss me without answering her again. Soon she stopped though, very possibly knowing what I wanted and feeling just the same.

"Tell me what you want Tori." She whispers in my ear.

She was resting on her elbows and slightly elevated above me, just enough to expose her breasts through the low cut shirt she was wearing.

I attempt to kiss her again, but to her advantage she pulls up.

"Tell, me." She insists.

I swallow, and lick my lips upon speaking. "I want to taste you."

Her eyes opened now, and her face was flush red. She looked at me in astonishment.

"Well you've gotten awfully brave, haven't you?" She smirks at me, and starts pulling off her clothes without hesitation.

I help her out of her jeans as we switch places. Jade was resting on her back now with her hands beside her head and her eyes closed as she took a deep breath in.

Before I was acting on impulse, but now I felt slightly nervous. I pull her jeans off and as I watch her open up in front of me, my thoughts cloud with that same want from before.

"Your so beautiful…" I stammer, my eyes locked to her slick wet pussy.

She smiled in response. She almost looked embarrassed at how damp she already was.

I took in her scent and kissed her folds briefly, still a little lightheaded.

"Do it." Jade demands, cringing with anticipation.

I slip my tongue through her insides, which only adds to my previous wants, which at this point became a need. I also became aware at how my body was reacting to my current… activities.

"Oh Tori… god that feels so fucking amazing…"

I use her words of encouragement as a drive to keep going faster, now lapping her sensitive spot.

Her juices were seeping out at a much more fluently, and I licked it up while continuing to keep a consistent amount of pressure on-

Oh, fuck this! She tasted incredible!

"Mmm, you like this?" I taunt, more in the mood than previously.

"Oh fuck! Oh, keep g-going Tori… Oh!" Jade moans.

I start cramming my fingers in her now, trying everything possible to get her to an orgasm. I pressed against her frontal wall while sucking on her, until…

"Oh, FUCK!" She screams as her cum flows from her body.

I had finished swallowing her succulent flavors before coming back up and kissing her.

Jade was panting, her body sprawled across her bed and her eyes fluttering open and closed as she looked up in bliss.

"You okay?" I concern, a smile of pride upon my face that I had caused her this feeling.

"Shut up." She manages through short breaths.

I lean besides her. "You better not be too tired. It's my turn next."

"Hilarious." She laughs sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Why should you be the only one who gets to have all the fun?" I reason.

"That's not what I'm saying." She turned her head to face me. "I just find it funny you'd be into this sort of thing. Or me, for that matter."

I was offended, but in away I also understood. "I wasn't sure I was until a couple hours ago." I admit.

"So you are into me?" She derives, and I nod. "Now _that_ is hilarious!"

She's so mean.

"Jade!"

"Hey, shut up and take your clothes off Vega, I'm not waiting all night for you to decide if you like me or not!"

That's Jade though; mean, pushy… but I guess that's why I'm so into her in the first place, the fact that she's never afraid to let people know what she thinks. It's right to the point with her, and… oh, _fuck_ she feels so good!


End file.
